Zoey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie)
Zoey is the daughter of an unnamed buck and doe, ex-doefriend (reindeer name for girlfriend) of Arrow, the best friend, love interest and later doefriend of Rudolph and is the deuteragonist of the 1998 film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. She is voiced by Vanessa Morley as a yearling, Miriam Sirois as a teenager whilst Debbie Lytton does her singing voice. Appearances ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' Childhood Zoey first appears in the film as a yearling doe at school with Rudolph and his cousin Arrow where she correctly answers a question about The Junior Reindeer Games. She along with the teacher Mrs. Prancer are the only ones in the class who don't bully Rudolph. She appears later on Christmas Eve with her parents watching Santa Claus and his Flyers taking off before meeting up with Rudolph who was also watching the take-off and starts to do a pretend speech and says that Zoey is the doe of his dreams before noticing that Zoey is watching him. She says to Rudolph that she wishes to be his friend and doesn't care what the others would think. The two then notice that they are under a mistletoe but just before they can kiss Arrow (who also in love with Zoey) arrives. Zoey tells him that she and Rudolph were just talking though Arrow says it looked more like kissing to him. Zoey then tells him that there's no need to be jealous as she and Rudolph are just friends. Arrow denies being jealous "Ruddy the Red-Nosed Reject" and has Zoey come with him which she reluctantly does but smiles over to Rudolph as she leaves causing him to realise that she likes him. Teenage life Years later Zoey now a teenager prepares to take part in the Junior Reindeer Games with Rudolph and Arrow (whom she is now in a relationship with). Before the start of the Sleigh Race she gives Rudolph her pendant for good luck much to Arrow's dismay and finishes second in the race to Rudolph. She is shown to not be pleased when Rudolph is disqualified from the games (because his nose triggered off because of Arrow's taunts and caused Arrow to crash) and confronts Arrow who is made winner by default. Arrow tells Zoey that the point is he won and Santa is going to notice him, but Zoey tells her boyfriend that he's no Flyer and says that Flyers are brave and they have character and true hearts like Rudolph. But when Arrow says that Rudolph has a red nose (which in his opinion makes Rudolph unworthy to be a Flyer), Zoey calls him shallow and says that she doesn't want to be Arrow's doefriend (reindeer name for girlfriend) anymore to which a disappointed Arrow turns his back on her. She is later seen at her house singing "Show Me The Light" and Rudolph imagines her being with him. Zoey later goes to Rudolph's home to see him but is told by his father Blitzen that he has ran away so she goes off to look for him and ends up crossing the bridge of the ice queen Stormella which is off limits and is imprisoned by Stormella. Rudolph and his friend, a polar bear named Leonard enter Stormella's castle to rescue her and are led to her by her singing, but are caught and locked up too by Stormella who then casts a storm to stop Santa making his Christmas Eve trip. It is here where Zoey admits her true feelings for Rudolph who too admits his love for her. Luckily Rudolph's other friend an arctic fox named Slyly manages to get the cells keys from Stormella and, frees them but as they group leave they are confronted by Stormella who prepares to attack Zoey but Rudolph's anger at this causes his nose to light up causing Stormella to fall down a cliff side but Rudolph aided by Zoey, Slyly and Leonard manage to pull her back up and by Rudolph's wish turns nice. Zoey is then seen be taken back to Santa's Village by Santa's elves Boone and Doggle with Rudolph, Slyly and Leonard where she is reunited with her parents and kisses Rudolph before he leaves to help guide Santa and the Flyers through Stormella's storm with his nose. She is last seen at the end of the film along with her parents and Arrow after Rudolph returns with Santa and the Flyers. Books Zoey appears in two books based on Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. The first being Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: A Retelling of the New Animated Movie which is a novelisation of the film and second is Rudolph Saves the Sprites, which takes place after the film with Zoey now being Rudolph's doefriend and helps him find The Sprites of The Northern Lights. However in both books, Zoey has blue eyes and spots on her fur, which she doesn't have in the film. Quotes *I don't think your nose is funny at all. It's unique just like you. *Poor Rudolph (Young Zoey feeling sorry for Rudolph after Arrow and the class (except Mrs. Prancer) made fun of him). *We were just talking, Arrow. *There's no reason to be jealous, we're just friends. *He's not a reject. (Young Zoey to Young Arrow after he calls Rudolph, "Ruddy the Red-Nosed Reject") *I'm sure Santa will notice you in the games, Rudolph. (Teenage Zoey to Teenage Rudolph before The Junior Reindeer Games) *You're no flyer, Arrow. Flyers are brave and they have character and true hearts like Rudolph. *Ohh, you're so shallow. *I don't want to be your doefriend anymore. (Zoey ending her relationship with Arrow) *I have to find him. (Zoey after hearing that Rudolph ran away) *You're an evil old witch! That's what you are. (Zoey to Stormella) *Rudolph, You mean everything to me. *Good luck, Rudolph. (Zoey to Rudolph before he takes off on Christmas Eve) Gallery Imagesz.jpg Imageyz.jpg|Young Zoey imagezar.jpg|Zoey in school with Rudolph and Arrow. Imagezahpatcel.jpg|Zoey and her parents at the Christmas Eve launch. Imagezwtfto.jpg|Zoey watching Santa and the Flyers take off. Imageczar.jpg imagerz.jpg|Zoey and Rudolph Imageyrazatk.jpg imageza1.jpg|Zoey smiling to Rudolph as she leaves with Arrow. Imageaat.jpg|Teenage Zoey imagezr2.jpg|Zoey giving Rudolph her pendant for good luck in the Junior Reindeer Games. Imagezkr.jpg|Zoey kissing Rudolph before the Junior Reindeer Games. imagezrace.jpg|Zoey racing in the Sleigh Race. imageza4.jpg|Zoey breaks up with Arrow. imagezi.jpg|Zoey ambushed by Stormella's wolves. imagezr3.jpg|Zoey admits her love for Rudolph. imagezf.jpg|Zoey reunited with her parents. imagezr4.jpg|Zoey kissing Rudolph. Imagezmfa.jpg|Zoey seeing Rudolph and the Flyers return. Imagezc.jpg Trivia *Zoey is based on Clarice from the 1964 film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as both don't bully Rudolph and both serve as his love interest. *Zoey is similar to Faline as both are deer and both are the love interest of the protagonist and the protagonist's rival (Zoey with Rudolph and Arrow whilst with Faline it is Bambi and Ronno) but are more interested in the protagonist and start a relationship with them. *She is also similar to Nala as both are the best friend of the protagonist and later their love interest (Zoey with Rudolph and Nala with Simba). Though the difference is Rudolph was in love with Zoey from childhood whilst Simba was only friends with Nala in childhood but fell in love with when he became a young adult. *Zoey is also a bit like Sarah Whittle as both are deuteragonists and both are the best friend of the protagonist (Zoey with Rudolph and Sarah with Alan Parrish). Both also start out as the girlfriend of the protagonist's bully (Zoey with Arrow and Sarah with one of Alan's bullies) before breaking up with them and be with the protagonist instead. Category:In love heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Animal Heroes Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Pacifists Category:Lead Females Category:Damsel in distress Category:Villain's Crush Category:Villain's Lover Category:Movie Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Artiodactyls Category:Childhood friends Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Bond Creator Category:Kid Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Former lover/spouses of villian Category:Singing Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Defenders Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Animal Kindness